


Training Lucario (Get it? Training? As in "training a pokemon" but also "lucario running trains"?)

by shinvermouthea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Debauchery, Gangbang, Knotting, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinvermouthea/pseuds/shinvermouthea
Summary: A team of six lucario gangbang their trainer. It's only fair, they're the ones winning all the battles after all.
Relationships: Lucario/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Training Lucario (Get it? Training? As in "training a pokemon" but also "lucario running trains"?)

It had been a long three months.

Rae had been training her team of Lucario intensely, making sure they would be ready for the next gym challenge. Ichiro, Jiro, Saburo, Goro, Rokuro, and Shichiro were putting in a great effort, for a good reason.

"We're doing all this hard work, but you're the one getting the reward," Ichiro had said at the onset of the training.

Rae was puzzled. "But, I mean, the prize money I get goes to paying for all our living expenses..."

"Yeah, but we're the ones taking all the hits! I'd like to see YOU try to beat up a hitmonlee" Saburo said.

"Saburo, that's enough. What he means is, it feels like when it comes to fighting, we're the ones who put in all the effort, and you're not putting in much effort," Ichiro said.

Rae frowned. "But I'm the one who comes up with strategies for fighting different kinds of pokemon. And the one who came up with how to overcome type disadvantages by having you six specialize in different styles of combat."

"She is right about that," Jiro said, happily. 

"But it's not like it's something we couldn't come up with, either," Goro said flatly.

"That's a bit mean, Goro," Shichiro replied.

"Perhaps, but he isn't really wrong. See, Rae, it's not that we don't want to help you, it's that we want something in return for it," Ichiro said.

"Exactly! You're winning trophies while we can't even go inside restaurants because we're 'pokemon and not humans!' We need something out of it, too!" Saburo said.

"Well... I guess you're right. You guys do kind of get the short side of the straw. So, I guess if you win, I'll give you all whatever you want!" Rae said.

"Whatever we want?" Ichiro said.

"Yep, no limits!" Rae said.

"So we can ask for this?" Saburo smirked, grabbing Rae's butt. Rae gulped.

"W-why would you-" Rae stammered, before being interrupted.

"You're incredibly important to us, all of us," Ichiro said, wrapping his arms around Rae and pulling her close. The lucario were a good two feet taller than her, and she suddenly felt small in his arms. "We've all had a sense of admiration for you, ever since we were riolu and you were starting out training, and it's grown ever since. We just want you to feel good, and for us to feel good as well."

"Plus you're always showing off that awesome body of yours when you bathe," Jiro added, smiling. "It's hard not to want a taste with you flaunting what you got."

Rae felt her face growing hot. "S-so, if you all win at the gym battle, you want to f-fu-" Rae started stammering out before being interrupted again.

"Don't use that word. It's not about fucking, it's about making love. If we win, we get to make love to you," Rokuro said. 

Rae gulped. "Okay, so if you guys win... you get to make love to me..."

Jiro and Saburo high fived, Ichiro and Goro nodded at each other, Shichiro smiled widely, and Rokuro blew Rae a kiss. Suddenly Rae wasn't sure if she wanted them to win anymore...

********************************************************************************************************************

Three months of intense training had passed, and the lucario team had managed to pull off incredible moves that surprised Rae. She had seen them fight for several years now, but had never seen them gel as a team until this point. 

"Maybe I should have let them fuck me sooner..." she thought, as she witnessed her lucario lay waste to the competition. It wasn't long before Rae was crowned the winner, and she would have to fulfill the promise she had made those three months ago.

********************************************************************************************************************

The second that the group had returned home, the lucario each started groping Rae. She wasn't sure who was grabbing what, but her dick, breasts, and butt were all being rubbed and fondled by grabby hand paws.

"Come on, guys, we talked about this. Calm down," Ichiro, ever the voice of reason, said. The hand paws were released. "So, as we agreed, who gets to go first is decided by Rae, and by eeney meeney miney mo. Rae, if you would start, we would very much appreciate it."

"Um, okay. Eeney, meeney, miney, mo, catch, a, tiger, by, the, toe, if, he, hollers, let, him, go, eeney, meeney, miney, mo" Rae said, and ended up choosing Jiro.

"No fair!" Saburo said, "I wanted to get to pick first!"

"Fair is fair, my boy. I get to pick," Jiro said.

"Uhm... pick what?" Rae asked.

"Oh, were we not clear? We're not gonna sit and wait, otherwise you might need to sleep before the sixth one of us has our fun. We're going at the same time, you're just choosing who gets first dibs on where they fuck you," Ichiro explained.

"Oh..." Rae said.. eyes looking away from all the lucario, trying not to imagine what was going to happen to her... if she thought the groping was bad...

"I think I'm gonna take her mouth," Jiro said, pressing his hand to Rae's face, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "I want to see the lewd expression she makes when she swallows my cum." He smiled at Rae, as she looked away, face flushing in embarrassment.

The next to choose was Rokuro.

"Dammit," Saburo said, "At this rate I'm gonna be stuck waiting for sloppy seconds!"

"I'd like feet," Rokuro said, looking down at Rae's bare feet.

"Feet?" everyone, including Rae, said.

"I just think they're neat. Plus I'll be in a good position to see everyone wrecking her orifices," Rokuro replied.

Finally Saburo was up.

"Oh thank God, I'm gonna take this," he said, grabbing Rae's butt. "Someone's gotta pop that plump cherry."

The next to choose was Ichiro.

"Well, I'll go with a handjob. At least until Saburo finishes. Remember, no knotting until the last one gets her butt." Ichiro said, and Saburo groaned.

"I forgot! Can I switch to hand?"

"Too late!" Jiro grinned, "Better luck next time!"

Shichiro chose her dick ("I just wanna see what she tastes like") and Goro chose her other hand. Rae gulped once all the lucario chose, and then turned towards her.

"S-so, how is this going to work?" she asked. 

"Well," Ichiro said, helping her remove her shirt, "We're gonna take turns undressing you," he said, just as Jiro came in to unhook her bra. Saburo then pulled her pants down, and Goro pulled down her panties, revealing the erection that Rae had.

"Looks like you've been looking forward to this, too," Goro said. Rae simply blushed.

"Okay, Shichiro, you start sucking her off, and Saburo, you start eating her ass," Ichiro said.

Shichiro and Saburo got on their knees on either side of Rae, while Ichiro grabbed something from the desk. Rae held her breath, nervous with anticipation, as Shichiro and Saburo both began licking her, Shichiro licking her dick up and down, and Saburo licking her asshole. Rae's hands started looking for something to hold on to, which is when Goro and Ichiro led them to their dicks. Rae could feel Shichiro's warm muzzle begin to devour her cock, seeing it disappear in his mouth, and felt his tongue all the way on her taint as he began to move back and forth, on and off her dick. At the same time, Saburo began to increase the speed of his licks, licking the asshole up and down, before finally sticking his tongue inside her. Rae wanted to scream, but contained herself, focusing on the action of stroking the two large cocks in her hands, careful not to touch the male lucario's sensitive knots. Going on like this for several minutes, Jiro kissed her deeply with his tongue, holding her head gently. Suddenly, Saburo began to speak.

"Okay, I think she's warmed up enough; toss me some lube," Saburo said. Ichiro tossed the lube (apparently what he had retrieved from the desk), and Saburo began to coat his fingers (and Rae's butt) with it.

Rae whimpered, which Jiro responded to by kissing her to stifle her whines. Saburo then started fingering Rae's asshole, as Shichiro got up. Ichiro and Goro also backed away.

"As soon as he's got her ass ready to take his cock, we'll have to reposition her," Ichiro said, stating the obvious.

"I'll get on my knees and bounce her on my dick," Saburo said, "Jiro can stand and have her suck his cock, you and Goro can stand on either side of her, Shichiro can suck her off while leaning in from her side, and then Rokuro can grab her feet and jerk himself off with them."

"Don't say it like that," Rokuro said.

"Well, don't expect her to move her feet much, she'll be so overstimulated I doubt she'll be able to even move her hands," Saburo replied. He wasn't wrong, she found it incredibly difficult to jerk off Ichiro and Goro when Shichiro and Saburo were the only ones stimulating her; she couldn't imagine how she'd be able to handle them and Jiro's cock in her mouth.

After about a minute of getting his three fingers in her ass, Saburo gave his seal of approval (via slapping Rae's butt) that she was ready for action. Saburo pulled Rae down into his lap, and started lightly nibbling her shoulder and neck. 

"You're gonna love this so much, you'll beg us to fuck you. You won't be the one in charge anymore, it'll be us, and you'll be our perfect fucktoy pet. We'll keep you naked on a leash so you won't get lost, and you'll eat your dinner out of a poke food bowl. Our little pup. Would you like that, pup?" Saburo asked.

"Y-yes," Rae gasped out, surprised at how eager she was.

"Uh uh, pets don't talk. They bark. Understand?" Saburo said.

"Y- uh- BARK!" Rae said. Saburo smiled and pet her head.

"Good pup," he said, as Ichiro sighed.

"Yes yes, she's our perfect fucktoy princess, can you hurry up? We can only stay so erect for so long," Ichiro said, exasperated.

"Fine," Saburo said, and pushed his dick right into Rae's ass, full force, straight to the hilt. Rae screamed in pleasure.

"M-more, please!" she gasped, and Jiro took the opportunity to stick his dick straight in her mouth. She started sucking on it desperately, like she needed his cum to live. 

"G-god," Jiro said, "You're like a baby riolu sucking on his mom's tits..."

Shichiro then took his place to the side of Rae, and started sucking her dick again, causing Rae to moan into Jiro's cock. Just then, Ichiro and Goro both grabbed her arms, and put their dicks in Rae's hands, and she began to rub their dicks with enthusiasm. Then came Rokuro, grabbing her feet, careful not to knock Rae's dick out of Shichiro's mouth, and started rubbing his dick with them. Rae could barely think, she was so stimulated, with a dick in her mouth, dick in somebody's mouth, dicks in hands, dick in feet, that when Saburo started lifting her up and down his cock she was worried she was going to break. First Saburo lifted her up slowly, and let her down gently, until picking up the pace to going in, out, in, out, a second at a time. Similarly, Jiro started pumping in and out of Rae's mouth, hand pressed firmly on her head, moving her in time with his thrusts. And Shichiro was going to town on her dick, sucking like his life depended on it. It was so much, that Rae started getting sloppy with her handjobs, and she couldn't move her legs at all for Rokuro's foot job. The three would have complained, if it weren't for the fact Jiro broke the silence by saying "I'm cumming!"

"Me, too," Saburo said, both of them flooding Rae's mouth and ass with semen. Rae swallowed Jiro's cum greedily, while she herself came inside Shichiro's mouth. He managed to swallow around her as well, and the three of them were done.

"Well," Ichiro said, looking at Rae's cum frosted ass and face. "Looks like you three had a good time. But the rest of us are pretty frustrated, aren't we boys?" Ichiro said, motioning to Rokuro and Goro.

"I haven't cum yet, either," Shichiro said, licking the cum off his muzzle.

"Fair enough. How about we do lightning round? Each of us fuck her ass until we cum, then the next one tags in, and we go until last one knots her ass," Ichiro said.

"How do we decide who knots?" Goro asked.

"Let's rock paper scissors for it," Shichiro suggested. They agreed, and after an intense game, Ichiro won the prize.

"I'm glad," he said, petting Rae's glazed ass, "I'll make it special for you. And who knows, maybe I'll be the first one to get you pregnant," he said with a laugh, and everyone else joined in. All Rae could do was gulp in worry at that...

Goro went first, picking up Rae and setting her up on the couch, ass up. Goro rammed in, just like Saburo did, and started thrusting in as fast as he could. He said no kind words, just silence as he fucked her like he had to catch a train. Rae started panting and moaning, unable to contain herself as she felt him hit her back walls. After not even a minute of Goro's intense fucking, he came inside her. "Thanks," was all he said before he pulled out, walking to the side to let the next lucario in. That next one was Rokuro.

"You look so sexy, leaking cum like that. Maybe next time I'll make you make me cum with your feet, but for now, I'm more than happy to add to your cum storage," Rokuro said, before gently putting his dick in. He cooed and petted Rae's butt, slowly inching his way in, a sense of caution that felt unnecessary after the intense dicking she had already had. Soon, though, Rokuro quickened his pace, and it wasn't long until he pushed in and out of her at a speed that rivaled Goro's. 

"Saburo is right, we should make you our breeding bitch. Make you bark all the time, and walk around the house naked. Our little slut. Ready to be fucked whenever we please. You like that, slut bitch?" Rokuro asked, and Rae just barked in response. Unable to hold himself back, Rokuro came inside Rae, making himself the third lucario in less than ten minutes to cum inside her. Once Rokuro pulled out, he looked extremely remorseful, and hugged Rae.

"I'm sorry, you're not a bitch or a slut. You're an amazing trainer and you're a strong, powerful woman," Rokuro said, before Shichiro pulled him off her.

"Don't ruin it for her, right pup?" Shichiro said, rubbing Rae's cum filled ass. Rae barked in response. "See? She likes the dirty talk. Heck, she'd probably actually like being our pet, huh? Does it turn you on, having your beloved pokemon that you raised from childhood have complete control over you? Letting them have their way with you like you're our fucktoy? You've probably jerked yourself off imagining us doing what we're doing right now. Come here, taste yourself," and with that Shichiro kissed Rae on the mouth, tongue guiding itself deep in her.

"She's got my cum on her breath, Shichiro, she can't taste anything," Jiro said, smiling. "How's MY cum taste?" he added, laughing.

"S-shut it," Shichiro said, and pushed Rae back into position. He started gently as well, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting Rae, before quickly picking up speed. Wanting to resolve things quickly, he thrust himself in and out of her as quickly as he could, cumming inside her within two minutes.

"Okay," Shichiro said, "you're ready for Ichiro. Look, pup even has a bit of a belly bulge from all the cum she's getting." 

Rae looked down at herself. It was true, there was a small yet sizable bulge starting to protrude from her gut, like she was in the first trimester of pregnancy or something. Shichiro kissed her stomach, before backing off for Ichiro.

"This is nice," Ichiro said, as he sat down next to Rae and pulled her into his lap. "I'm kind of the big brother of the group," he said, as Saburo laughed, "and I promise I'll take good care of you. And our baby," he laughed, as he put his hand on Rae's belly. Ichiro pulled Rae in close, hugging her close to his chest (careful to avoid the spike), and, like Saburo had done, lifting her up onto his cock. Of course, the process of grabbing her ass and lifting her released some of the cum, but surprisingly not very much. Ichiro pushed his dick's head straight past Rae's well used hole, and Rae rested her head against his chest. Ichiro thrusted up into her ass, and Rae gasped. Ichiro chuckled, as he started moving her up and down on his cock as he thrust up into her.

"I gotta say, I do like the idea of you being free for use," Ichiro said, with the kind of calm demeanor that belied the intense fucking he was doing. "That way we can each have some private time with you, and won't have to watch five of us rubbing our dicks to the sight of us fucking," he said, looking towards the rest of the lucario team, each one jerking themselves off. 

"I suppose, though, you'd probably like having us fill every hole of yours. Course, if we keep this up, you're gonna have so much cum in you you'll need a diaper to keep from leaking all over the house," Ichiro laughed. Rae shuddered at the thought, thinking about how much cum it would take for that to be necessary, and how big that'd make her belly. She'd probably look like an overdue expectant mother with all that cum!

"Such a naughty pup. Well, if you want cum so bad, have as much as you like," Ichiro said, as he thrusted his dick so hard his knot slid into Rae's ass with a pop. Ichiro started cumming inside her, and Rae came again from the sensation. 

"Well, hope you're ready for a long wait, cause it'll be at least two hours before he gets that knot out of ya," Saburo said with a laugh. "God I wish that were me. Well, only so much I can look at you two fucking before it gets gay, so I'm out. Anyone wanna play smash bros?"

"I'm in," Jiro said, and Rokuro and Shichiro joined them. 

"I'll take a shower while it's free," Goro said, leaving Ichiro and Rae alone on the couch.

Ichiro held Rae tight, and Rae clung to Ichiro just as tightly. Resting like that for a while, Ichiro cumming inside Rae the whole time, making Rae's gut expand, Ichiro broke the silence.

"If you want this to be a one time thing-" he started, before Rae stopped him.

"No, I don't. I uh... kinda... like the idea, of each of you having your way with me. It's kinda an expansion on what I already do for you guys, right? So if you want to work out your tension by fucking me, I uh... would really enjoy it," she said.

Ichiro licked her cheek before kissing her mouth. "The others will be thrilled to hear about this. And don't worry, I'll make sure Saburo doesn't use you too much. He has been prone to breaking his toys, after all."

"Do you think you guys could... uhm... also... cuddle with me? Like, overnight?" Rae said, looking at Ichiro sheepishly. Ichiro responded by kissing her chastely.

"Of course, Rae. In fact, you'll have to sleep with each of us in turn, otherwise we might fight each other for cuddling rights. 

Rae blushed at that, and buried her face in Ichiro's shoulder.

"You're uh... not really gonna make me wear a diaper, are you?" she said, shyly.

"Let's just say it's been a topic of discussion, along with all sorts of kinky outfits we're going to have you wear."

Going to. Saying it like that, like she didn't have a choice...

"I guess that makes me your guys' pokemon," Rae said, smiling.

"Rae, we choose you," Ichiro said with a laugh.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep, Ichiro's dick still stuck inside her. Ichiro picked her up carefully, making sure not to pull his knot too hard, and carried her to bed with him. The other lucario looked on with jealousy as he laid himself in bed with her lying on top of him, still knotted, and fell asleep. Today a gang bang, tomorrow a leash and collar, and the day after that diapers and a baby bottle. Rae really was the greatest trainer in the world.


End file.
